theelementalspiritfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elementals
The Elementals are a team originally composed of Colin McGlynn, Kleigh Jones, Ryan Smith, Aidan Caldwell, Sydney Greenwell, and many more members. Originally founded by Colin, Kleigh, Ryan, and Sydney when Trey Spooner believed that the Illuminati were stationed underneath a mound in Tri-City Park in the small city of Fairview Park, Ohio. There, they came across a group of government scientists who were in possession of the Elementals, which were given to the kids, and they ended up going on a journey to defeat Illumina, who wished to release the Apocalypse of John. Over the years, after defeating multiple threats such as Bill Cipher and Malladian, they team seperated at a point in adulthood, but were succeeded by their children, the NXT Elementals, who restored balance to the Elements, awakened Spirit, and defeated Bill for the final time. These elementals had much legend and mystery surrounding them, especially when they learned of the Elementen Destiny, a concept that each team had a special destiny, including a later team, the Resistance Elementals. History Creation of the Bands The Elementals were destined from the beginning of time by God and Spirit, and there were many throughout history without bands, like George Washington, who had a primitive form of the band which was a belt with bottles of Elementitis attached to it. However, great development came when Sophie Kiula rediscovered Elementitis, and created the Element Bands from it to give to the Military. Her brother, General Kyral, came to check them out, but a fight ensued, creating the Creeds in the process, which Kyrla greedily stole. Deciding not to give them to the military, Sophie decided to give the bands to Kyle's friend, Jack, who took care of them in a secret lab underneath Fairview Park, Ohio. = The First Adventure One day, at Lewis F. Mayer Middle School, many friends, including some of the soon-to-be original Elementals were sitting at a lunch table where Trey stated that he believed the Illuminati to be hiding underneath a mound a Tri-City-Park. Colin, Kleigh, Ryan, and Sydney decided to investigate, and they entered Jack's lab, and a battle ensued until the group found the Element Bands, which the scientists let them keep. The group soon gave out a stockpile of bands to the members listed in the infobox, and the Illuminati tracked them down and attacked/destroyed the school, but the Newly Founded Elementals fended them off, and learned that they had a leader. A special squad of Elementals soon tracked down the Illuminati, their leader, Illumina Weishaupt, and saw them summoning Spirit. Eventually, they capture and befriend Spirit, and are taken by the Government to train in defeating the sinning and wicked Illumina and his Illuminati. They traveled to Cleveland, where they encountered Illumina, and a battle started when the two created mech suits and battled. There, Spirit rose to Heaven, but Bill Cipher took over his body. Illumina was defeated, and Bill was missing, not to be seen until later. = Weirdmageddon One day, the Elementals are called in by Jack and Kyral to locate Bill with the help of the Creed Wielders, two of which, John and Katie, end up joining the Elementals (and many members had left as well to live normal lives.) While trying to build a portal to Bill, Spirit comeso back in a robot body, and the group meets up with Bill telepathically, who uses Megaman to try and defeat the Elementals. However, they turn Megaman to their side and awaken the other Super Smash Brothers, who travel with the group to Canada, where Bill has opened an interdimensional rift and escaped into reality and wrecks havoc. However, he is pushed back into the portal, but he takes many Elementals with him. Eventually, they escape with the help of the others, in which Aidan sacrifices himself to defeat help fight Bill. However, Bill is able to unleash shadow creatureso onto earth and begins Weirdmageddon, which is stopped by the Elementals and a revived Aidan. The Malladian Saga After defeating Bill, the Elementals celebrate, but Ryan is busy building a secret portal. When this is discovered and Ryan escaped government custody, they all get sucked in, where they learn of Malladian and his plan to corrupt Bill through a possessed, former Elemental, Trey. However, this plan has a dark side, Malladian plans to use it to take over and destroy Earth. The Elementals travel through many dimensions trying to track down Malladian. And losing John and Katie in the process. They meet Sophie and learn of how the Element Bands were created, and eventually fail, causing Malladian to escape, corrupt Bill, and start his appocalips email However, after a week-long bloody war, Colin manages to both lose his Element Band yet defeat Malladian with his bare hands and saves the world. Trey reforms to be good, but ultimately decides to not rejoin the Elementals. The Next Generation 30 years later, the Elementals have children, Julie, Mike, Kyros, Sarah, ando Kyra, who grow up not having Element Bands, until Julie is visited in a dream by Bill, and the group rediscovers the bands, and learn that Bill wants to come back and restart Weirdmageddon. They gain the Element Bands and form the NXT Elementals. Then, they learn that they can awaken Spirit, who was asleep, and defeat Bill with the Master Elementitis. They traveled to Syria, where they spent time taking down ISIS, and later finding the Master Elementitis, defeating the released Bill, but not before Colin sacrifices himself for them, and turns to stone. The Expanded Elemental Team Many, many years later, when the NXT Elementals were adults, and their parents were elderly, they decided to expand the Elementals and create anew army of them, called the "Expanded Elemental Team." This team spared across the entire United States, and they worked together to find out that the United States Government was corrupt, and this led to themake losing their power. The Elementals came up with an Idea called the Elocracy, but Trey and his family created an idea called the Elarchy, which was more oppressive and evil. A long, bloody war ensued, and the Elarchy won, and they ruled the United States, forcing Elocracs into slavery and poverty. Members Colin McGlynn, original leader now one of two leaders and Elemental of Light Ryan Smith - Co-Leader and Elemental of Fire Kleigh Jones - Co -Leader and Elemental of Forest Sydney - Elemental of Fire Aidan - Former Co - Leader now one of the two Leaders and Elemental of Life and Electricity Maggie - Elemental of Size Sean - Elemental of Water Joey - Elemental of Space Fiona - Elemental of Air Destanie - Elemental of Magic Anna - Elemental of Stone and Co-Leader NXT Julie (Leader) Elemental of Light Kyros Elemental of Forest Mike: Elemental of Fire Sarah: Elemental of Water Kyra: Elemental of Life Allies Original Jack Kyral Sophie Bill (Formerly) Katie John Link NXT Spirit Joe Bryan Sophie Kyral Enemies Original Illumina The Illuminati Bill Cipher Shadow Creatures Malladian Behemoth Demons NXT Illumina Bill Elarchy Demons Kryptos Behemoth Trivia * The Elementals, after defeating Malladian, hired a new member, Anna Newbacher, who replaced Trey as the Elemental of Stone after he left the team. * Many adventures were never talked about in the books, such as one time where Colin, Kleigh, and Anna had to save Charlie from a group of bandits. Colin, Anna, and Kleigh recall the incident, but Charlie does not. * The world in which the Elementals live in is an alternate world to our own with many differences # Portugal was never a country # The Atomic Bomb in World War Two was dropped on Kanagawa, not Hiroshima. # Spirit contains the entire world # There is an midevil-like island nation off the coast of California called Hyrule # The United States Government loses its power in the future # Instead of Instagram, a different app called Elementgram is in existence. # Los Angeles is the center of country music, not movies # Much the opposite, Nashville is the center of movies, not country music # Palestine and Israel are one united nation, the United Promised Land * The Elementals were not in the U.S. at a point in between the Malladian Incident and Anna's initiation, as they were taking a break in Italy. * Ryan believed that he didn't have the respect of the others, and built a portal to gain it, even though he had their friend Category:Character Category:Team Category:Heroes Category:Element Bands Category:Elementitis